Closer
by wheredidtheygo
Summary: Tegan's delved into the land of sexy songs and Sara loves it. Tegan and Sara. Quincest.


From across the small, outdoor stage I can tell that Tegan is a bundle of nerves over playing the last song of the session. Tegan wrote the catchy pop song about a subject that usually only I touch on; sex. It's one of our new songs that will be released on our still untitled album set to be released in January and it's the first time we'll be performing it to a crowd.

She wipes the sweat off her forehead, and smiles nervously to the crowd. I told her this morning that she should change out of her jeans and long sleeved button up but she insisted on wearing it anyway in the hot Los Angeles sun. I knew it was a defense mechanism towards performing her new song. If she covered every inch of her skin that she possibly could, she could detach the sexual lyrics from herself and hopefully trick the crowd into believing she would never combine the words she has in such a way.

"So guys, this is the last song of the set. It's a new one and I don't know about Sara, but i'm really nervous. You should all turn your video cameras off incase I totally bomb this. I don't want to die from embarrassment if this is all over the internet." She flashes a charming smile before closing her eyes and strumming the strings on her guitar.

The keyboards come in seconds later and she starts to sing, the crowd reacting immediately to our new sound, bobbing their heads and bouncing on their feet. I watch Tegan out of the corner of my eye, concentrating hard on not making a mistake.

_Here comes the breath before we get, a little bit closer._

_Here comes the rush before we touch, come a little closer._

The way she heightens the pitch of her voice each time she sings the word 'closer' shoots a jolt of pleasure to my core and I almost forget to join in as her backing vocals.

I get lost in the beat and Tegan's voice, dancing awkwardly on my feet and belting out into the microphone when needed. I hold myself back from smiling over the obvious lyrics. No doubt everyone in the crowd is thinking they were written about Tegan's girlfriend, Lindsey, but I know better. I know they're about me. Tegan's never said it verbally, but she definitely likes to say it physically.

_All I'm dreaming lately is how to get you underneath me._

We sail smoothly through the song, only making a few minor mistakes. Everyone erupts in applause and cheers as we bow and thank them for a great show before heading off stage. I follow Tegan back to our dressing room to recover and reflect before going back out to take pictures and sign autographs.

I lock the door behind us and Tegan starts unbuttoning her top, flinging it across the room as she fans herself in just her white wife-beater. I give her a look that tells her 'I told you so' and she sticks her tongue out at me.

"That went well. Really well" I say happily, grabbing a water bottle out of the stocked mini fridge.

"I can't believe I wrote those lyrics. I just admitted to everyone out there i'm a top!" She freaks out, pacing around the room.

I can't help but smile at how cute she is over being so frazzled about the song. She was less sure about this new direction we're taking our music but I like the naughtiness it's brought out in her.

I grab the fabric of the back of her tank as she walks by me and pull her into my body, wrapping my arms around her stomach, and leaning my chin on her shoulder.

"It's better you admitting it then me doing it for you by telling everyone how feisty you get and love to push me around in the bedroom. Besides, it's about time you wrote a sexy song, i'm proud."

She turns around in my arms, locking her fingers together on the nape of my neck. She smiles at me, choosing not to scold me on my sarcasm, and just accepting the fact she can be a prude that hates any type of talk about sex even though she herself is a _very _sexual being. She leans her head in towards me so that our noses are only inches apart, waiting for me to close the distance.

"Come a little closer." She whispers, her eyes twinkling at her own clever use of her lyrics.

I roll my eyes but lean in anyway, pressing my lips to hers. The kiss grows heated quickly, her long, broad tongue expertly invading my mouth and clashing with my own. My hands sneak up under her tank, squeezing her sides, and I hitch my leg up around her hip. She gets the hint, understanding what I want and knowing we have only minutes before someone comes to knock on the door for us. Running her hands down my back, she takes the hem of my oversized sleeveless shirt between her fingers and lifts it up over my body, and dropping it to the ground. Her hands instantly find their place back on my bare skin and around to my bum, giving each cheek a tap before hoisting me up around her waist and carrying me over to the small couch as I nip at her ear and neck, careful not to leave a mark. She drops me onto one of the cushions and looks over to the clock just to make sure there's enough time before straddling one of my legs. I assure her she has no need to worry about running out of time because luckily for her, she turns me on so much and i'm easy so she could probably make me come with a snap of her fingers.

"Let's get physical." I wink playfully. I run my fingers through her hair and bring her closer, resuming our lip lock.

She chuckles against my lips, knowing that i'll never stop teasing her about the song. She unbuckles my belt and slides her hand down into my pants and boy shorts, cupping my heat in her palm.

I whimper into her mouth, begging for more until she slips two long, deft fingers between my dripping folds.

"Oh god yes." I moan, letting my head fall against the back of the couch as she wastes no time pumping two fingers in and out of me and rubbing her thumb in a slow motion against my clit.

I can feel her watching me with lust filled eyes as my chest heave up and down and the sweat trickle down my taut neck and into my cleavage. Her other hand grips at my neck, fingers tracing over the tendons and veins sticking out. She tightens her grip enough to make my breathing more ragged but not enough to actually choke me. The sensation it causes is unbelievable. I can feel all the pleasure she's giving me expanding out from my clit and through my entire body I can't even form a coherent thought.

My moans are getting louder and more high pitched which each thrust, Tegan moves her hand up to my mouth to stifle the noises as I cry out and explode with ecstasy. My release spills out onto her hand and she slows her movements as my hips grind against her while I ride out my orgasm until I calm down enough for her to pull out.

She walks over to the sink to start scrubbing her hands clean of any trace of where she was and what, or who, she was doing. Normally she would clean me off her fingers herself but we can't be that careless. Lindsey would know something fishy was going on in a second, and it would be even worse if one of us came out with a hickey that wasn't there twenty minutes ago just begging to be photographed.

I buckle my belt back into place and search for my shirt. I help Tegan button her own top back up once i'm all situated and steal kisses in between doing each button. I straighten her collar out and smooth out any wrinkles as she puts any stray hairs I have back in their proper place.

"Here come the dreams, of you and me." She says sadly, leaning in for one last kiss before leading me out the door.


End file.
